Someday Out Of The Blue
by Alasia Moonstalker
Summary: DOSCINTINUED Wufei is Rei's brother? He's married to Makoto! What's going on? And what's all this about a baby? Fast paced...slightly vaque.
1. part 1

Someday Out Of The Blue Author's Notes: I know I should be working on Reunited and Leopardess and Meaning of Life, but I couldn't resist this one! Anyway this is a result of just typing, no thinking. I was so scared to read it that I had to have Keiko-chan beta it for me. She's the one who convinced me to read it for myself. Okies I have a few shoutouts. 1) Wild Melody: If you don't get the next part out of your new story I'll bop you upside the head! *pulls out wooden spoon menacingly* 2)Keiko: Ahhhh!!! Keep the chickens away! *pulls out wooden spoon in self defense and hides behind Keiko-chan* Don't let them get me!!! * Keiko-chan gives her a wierd look and the two run off screaming* 3)Wimbles: I told you to relax, so RELAX!!! Well newho, tell me whatcha think of this little thingy.   
Peace, love and death to all chickens!   
~Lyssandra****

**Someday Out Of The Blue**   
**By; Lyssandra******

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**_Part 1:_**

The area was covered in a light gray mist. Shrouding it's two occupants in darkness. The two shapes suggested that one was female and the other male. The mist suddenly settled, revealing it's two occupants - the female seemed tall for the average female, with long brunette hair pulled into a high ponytail, all except for two thin locks that hung down in front of her ears. Her emerald eyes were filled with confusion as she took in her surroundings. The male was taller than the female, and had shoulder length black hair pulled back into a painful looking ponytail at the base of his neck, his coal black eyes looked around him warily, finally coming to a stop on the Japanese woman in front of him, just as her eyes landed on the Chinese man in front of her.   
"Who are you," she all but whispered.   
"I am Chang Wufei, not that you need to know onna," the man said.   
She rose an eyebrow, "Well, nice to meet you Chang-san, I am Kino Makoto."   
He ignored her and said, "Where are we?"   
She shrugged, "I don't know."   
Wufei looked at the seemingly helpless woman and muttered, "Weak onna."   
She spun on him, "I am not weak!"   
His retort was cut off as a soft silvery voice said, "Welcome, Chang Wufei, pilot of the Shenlong gundam. And Kino Makoto, senshi of Jupiter and protector of the princess of the moon."   
The two turned to see a woman with a long white dress on, that was sleeveless and had a bow in front, her long silver hair dragged on the ground some two feet behind her and her soft violet eyes smiled at the pair.   
Makoto bowed slightly, "Your Majesty."   
"Oh Mako, please don't," the queen said.   
"Who are you," Wufei said reaching for the sword at his side only to find it gone.   
"I am Queen Selenity, of the Moon Kingdom and Silver Millennium," the silver haired goddess replied, "You are in my domain Wufei, you play by my rules."   
Makoto looked slightly confused, "But why have you brought us here?"   
"Oh Mako-chan, this is just a dream, I have created this dream in both of you," Selenity answered.   
"Why," Wufei asked.   
"To tell you something that concerns you both," Selenity said, "I have brought you here to tell you about your destiny's and reveal the memories that you lack from the Silver Millennium."   
"But I have all of my memories," Makoto said.   
"I never lived in this Silver Millennium," Wufei said.   
"Iie, you don't have all of them Mako-chan. And yes you did Wufei. Now just watch," Selenity said, then a faint silver glow filled her hands and surrounded the pair. Memories flashed before their eyes at an unremarkable speed. When they finished the two looked stunned.   
"Now I must tell you of something else," the queen said.   
"What is it," Makoto asked.   
"You will be teleported to his world soon during a battle with a youma with dimensional powers. Wufei, you must find and protect her."   
Wufei moved closer to the princess of Jupiter and wrapped his arms around her protectively, "I wouldn't let anything happen to her."   
"I know, that is why I shall tell you where she will appear," the queen said, "You will receive a mission to blow up a base with a new model of mobile doll, she will appear on the battle field."   
Makoto's eyes widened and she moved closer to her lover.   
"I will protect her," Wufei said again.   
"Good, you must both go now, you have but two minutes," Selenity said, then vanished.

Wufei turned his attention to the woman in his arms, "I guess I will see you soon."   
"Hai, you will," Makoto responded, "I love you."   
"I love you too Mako-chan," Wufei said, then the two vanished leaving the misty place empty.

~*~*~

Makoto awoke to a beeping sound and she fumbled around her night stand until it came in contact with her communicator, "Hai?"   
"Mako-chan, there's a youma in the park, we need you," Sailor Mercury said.   
"On my way."

~*~*~

Wufei sighed and jumped into Nataku, Quatre's face appeared on the screen, "Are you sure you're all right?"   
"Yes, I'm fine," Wufei said, "Just tired. Let's go."   
Five gundams flew out of the underground hangar and into the distance.

~*~*~

"There's so many of them," Quatre said.   
"They're only Leos and Aires," Heero said.

Suddenly something slammed into the Leo in front of Sandrock. Four of the five pilots gasped when the saw the green and white clad woman struggle to her feet. Wufei let his eyes widen as he saw a stray explosive head straight for her. He moved into action and moved into the way of the thing as the woman shielded herself. The four other gundam pilots nodded to themselves and went to work on the enemy.   
When most of them were destroyed Duo's face popped up, "Somebody's gotta get her out of here."   
Trowa looked serious for a moment then said, "It looks as if Wufei is one step ahead of you. Shield him guys."

Wufei jumped down from his gundam and ran over the shaken senshi of Jupiter. She let out a shaky breath and buried herself in Wufei's arms. He said a few things and the pair got into his gundam.   
Wufei's face popped up, "I've got her."   
Heero nodded, "Get her out of here, we'll take care of the base."   
Wufei nodded and took off.

~*~*~

"Where are we," Jupiter, now Makoto asked.   
"Quatre's mansion," Wufei replied, "They'll be here in a few hours. Then we'll have to explain how we know each other."   
Makoto gazed up at Wufei, "I know we can think of something Wu-chan."   
"We will," Wufei replied, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her down onto the couch with him, "I'm not letting them make you leave."   
"I wouldn't if they tried," Makoto said, cuddling closer to him and closing her eyes.

~*~*~

Duo came to a sudden halt in the living room's doorway, causing Quatre to run into him and Trowa and Heero came to a stop close by.   
"What is it," Quatre asked.   
Duo remained silent for a moment then recovered and whispered, "Oooooh, that's so cute."   
"What?"   
Duo moved into the room, revealing Wufei curled up on the couch with the young woman from the battlefield, both of them were sound asleep.The three other pilots moved into the room and stared at the picture. Suddenly the young woman stirred and woke. She moved out of Wufei's arms and stood. She stretched for a moment then smiled down at Wufei and pulled a blanket over the Chinese pilot. She turned and came to a halt, her eyes widening at the sight of the others.   
"Who are you," Heero asked pulling out his gun and aiming it at her.   
She raised her hands up in surrender, "I surrender! Don't shoot... I'm Makoto."   
Duo laughed at her reaction as Heero put his gun away, "Hi, I'm Duo, that was Heero, this is Quatre and Trowa."   
"Nice to meet you," she responded.   
The group heard a slight mutter from the motionless man on the couch and watched as he grumbled and went to wrap his arm around Makoto, who was no longer there. His eyes shot open and he shot up, looking around wildly. Makoto sat down next to him and he let out a sigh of relief.   
"Don't do that again," he said.   
Makoto raised and eyebrow and commented, "You've never said anything before."   
He glared at her for a moment, "Hai, demo, I promised Selenity-sama and myself that I'd protect you."   
Her eyes showed laughter, "I'm sorry, I wont wake up and get hungry again."   
Wufei's expression softened, "Food?"   
"Hai. Are you hungry?"   
"Only if you're cooking it," he said.   
Makoto laughed and turned to the other pilots, "I have to thank you for helping save my butt back there. Are any of you hungry?"   
"Ah, it was no problem, and yeah," Duo said.   
Trowa nodded slightly and Quatre said, "I'm sure we all are."   
Makoto nodded, "Point me to the kitchen."   
"That way," Duo said pointing.   
Makoto stood and went in that direction.

When she was gone Heero turned to Wufei, "Who is she?"   
Wufei looked up, "No one of your concern."   
Heero pulled out his gun again, "Who is she?"   
Wufei looked at the gun in the perfect soldier's hand and sighed, "Someone important."   
"In what way," Heero demanded.   
Quatre sighed, "Heero put the gun away. "Wufei, why don't you be a little more specific?"   
Wufei sighed an stared past the others, "She belongs here with me."   
"Huh," Duo said, looking confused.   
Wufei's eyes blazed for a moment but Trowa beat him to saying something, "You love her?"   
Wufei shot a glare at the silent one, "Yes. Of course I do, she's my wife."   
"Eh," Duo exclaimed and sat down on the floor, hard.   
Quatre took a seat in the nearest chair and looked shaken and Heero put his gun away.   
"If any of you hurt her I'll kill you," Wufei said, glaring at each pilot in turn.   
"I didn't know you were married," Duo said.   
"Yeah well you don't know a lot about me," Wufei retorted and crossed his arms.   
The room fell into silence.

"Did I miss something?"

Five heads shot up to stare at the brunette in the doorway.   
Makoto put her hands up, "Okay guys you're freaking little Jupiter out..."   
Wufei stood and moved over to her, "Gomen."   
"It's alright...Food's ready," Makoto said, then moved back in the direction of the kitchen.

~*~*~   


Makoto sighed and stared up at the full moon from the balcony of the room she now shared with Wufei. Her hands were playing with the deep blue silk of the pajama shirt she wore. She closed her eyes briefly, allowing herself to relax. Strong, warm arms encircled her waist and she laughed into the warm Arabian air and turned laughing eyes to those of her lover. He laid his head on her shoulder and they watched the moon and sky together.   
Comically enough the pair matched in apparel, for Makoto wore the top of the pajama set and Wufei wore the bottoms. She let her eyes drift closed once more and she leaned into him. He tightened his arms around her.   
"What are you thinking about," he whispered.   
"You. Us. Memories," she whispered back.   
"Aishiteru," He responded.   
"I love you too Wu-chan," Makoto replied, turning in his arms.   
He gazed down at her lovingly and let his head fall toward hers. Their lips met in a soft kiss and she melted into him. A warm breeze surrounded them, letting her long unbound hair play with his unbound shoulder length hair. Their eyes met, and for a split second everything was right in the world, there was no war, no sorrow, pain, hate or fear, only love. 


	2. part 2

Someday Out Of The Blue Author's Notes: Eek! Chama-chan!!! (otherwise known as Sailor Gundam (mako-chan)) I love your stories. Have I ever told you that? Okies, well Keiko-chan is now officially co-writing Meaning of Life with me. And I'm hoping to get Melody-chan to email me, cause I don't remember what I said in the last email I sent her *sweatdrops*. I am really forgetful. Okay! don't forget that I still need a new author for Warrior of Protection!!! And Shaye-chan, I can't wait to see what you write for A Past Revealed! So newho, enjoy the fic!   
Peace, love and death to all chickens!   
~Lyssandra****

**Someday Out Of The Blue**   
**By; Lyssandra******

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **__**

**_Part 2:_**

Wufei entered the kitchen still in the pajama pants, with his hair tousled and half asleep. Duo looked up and grinned. Quatre said a hello and went back to cooking. Trowa nodded in greeting and Heero didn't even acknowledge his presence.   
"Sup Wu-man," Duo asked.   
Wufei's head snapped up, "Don't call me Wu-man."   
Duo shrugged, "Where's the beauty you call a wife?"   
Wufei glared, "Asleep, not that it should matter to you."   
Quatre put a plate in front of the angry Chinese man and said, "Are you feeling all right Wufei?"   
"What do you mean," Wufei asked around a mouthful of food.   
"You're usually meditating right now... I usually have to save a plate for you," Quatre replied.   
"Nothing's wrong," Wufei retorted.   
"Better not be, cause if you're sick you get to sleep on the couch," a female voice said from the doorway.   
The five men looked up at Makoto, clad in the blue top that matched the bottoms Wufei was wearing and a pair of matching boxers. She let herself stumble into the room. Quatre held a plate in front of her and she looked down at the pancakes, eggs and bacon.   
"Mmmmm. Looks great Quatre-kun," she said taking the plate from his hands, "But I'm not so sure I can eat that much."   
"What do you mean, not eat that much? That's barely half of what I'm eating," Wufei said.   
"Yeah, well I'm not Usagi-chan," Makoto retorted and forked her eggs onto Wufei's plate.   
The Chinese man looked down at the eggs, "You expect me to eat those?"   
"Hai. You're the one who thinks he's invincible, let's see you eat my eggs," Makoto said.   
"You're on," Wufei replied, returning to his food.   
Makoto rolled her eyes and turned to the other four men in the room, "So, how is minna this morning?"   
"I'm great," Duo said cheerfully.   
"Very good, you," Quatre asked.   
"I'm good," Makoto replied.   
"......"   
Makoto let herself looked shocked for a moment, "Really? Trowa!"   
Trowa's head snapped up, "What?"   
Makoto just shook her head, "Never mind silent man. What about you?"   
Heero remained silent, except for the steady tap, tap, tap of his keyboard.   
"Hello? Anybody in there," Makoto asked.   
"Mako-chan, what are you doing," Wufei asked.   
"Being annoying, what's it look like," Makoto responded.   
"You sound like Maxwell."   
"Hey," Duo and Makoto exclaimed.   
"What, it's true," Wufei said.   
Makoto had the dignity to ignore him, bit Duo yelled something unintelligible around his eggs, spewing them everywhere.   
Makoto let her fork drop to her plate, "Okay, now that's just plain gross. I don't think I'm hungry anymore."   
Duo laughed, spewing more eggs.   
Makoto jumped up to avoid the onslaught, "That's even grosser!"   
Heero looked up and watched Makoto pick egg off her shirt for a minute before saying, "We have a mission."   
Five heads turned toward the perfect soldier.   
"What is it," Trowa asked.   
"Another base," Heero replied.   
"Better go get ready Wu-man," Duo said.   
"Don't call me Wu-man," Wufei exclaimed standing and leaving the room.   
Makoto looked around the room, "Should I cook for more than one tonight?"   
"We'll be back by then," Heero said.   
"all right," Makoto replied, then looked down at her shirt, "I need a shower."   
With that said, she left the room.

~*~*~

Makoto brushed a strand of wet hair out of her eyes and looked up into Wufei's eyes, "Be safe."   
Wufei hugged his towel clad wife, "I will."   
They kissed and the Chinese pilot left.   
"You better come back," Makoto said to empty air.

~*~*~

"So Mako-chan is in another dimension with her soul mate," Usagi asked.   
Queen Selenity nodded, "Hai. But she will come back eventually."   
"So when do we get to get our memories of him back," Ami asked.   
"Soon, but right now I should tell you that when she comes back you're all in for a bunch of surprises," Selenity said.   
"Like what," Ami asked.   
"Like the fact that Crystal Tokyo will rise when she gets here, and both dimensions will merge shortly before she does."   
"Really, so They'll be together here," Minako questioned.   
"Hai. Well I must go," the queen said,   
"Sayonarra mother," Usagi said.   
"Sayonarra," Selenity said, then disappeared.

~*~*~

Heero sighed wearily and rubbed a hand over his face. What he needed right now was a shower, then he would write the mission report.

Quatre yawned and stepped from his bathroom, he yawned again, heading toward his bed, flipping the light off on his way.

Duo flopped face down on his bed, not bothering to turn the lights off. Soon snoring could be heard.

Trowa rubbed his eyes and grabbed a towel, heading for the bathroom and flipping the main light off.

Wufei wrapped his arms around Makoto and she rubbed the tense muscles at the base of his neck for a moment before kissing him.   
"Let's go to bed," she whispered, "You look exhausted."   
She moved to go turn the light off, Wufei growled and pulled her closer to him possessively, kissing her passionately. She let out a sound of protest as he threw something at the lamp, successfully breaking it. She gave up and kissed him back. When they parted for air she whispered, "What are you planning?"   
He just kissed her again and lowered them to the bed.

~*~*~

Makoto awoke to a cool breeze playing across her back. She shivered and pressed closer to Wufei, who unconsciously pluued her closer. She cracked an emerald eye open and it traveled across the plains of Wufei's sculpted chest to the open balcony door. The curtains moved in the breeze and sunlight poured onto them. She reached an arm around and searched for a blanket, only to find that it had fallen onto the floor. She let out a weak groan and Wufei cracked an eye open.   
"What is it," he asked.   
"I'm freezing," she said.   
He tightened his hold around her and rubbed his hand up and down her bare back in an attempt to warm her up. She closed her eyes and sighed.   
"Feels good, but it's not working," she said.   
"So let's try something else," Wufei replied.   
She looked up at him, "Like what?"   
"This."   
Then he kissed her. 


	3. part 3

Someday Out Of The Blue Author's Notes: Okay. Who took my wooden spoon? O woke up this morning and it was gone *goes off crying to Keiko-chan*. I want my spoon back! *wails* Newho, this is part 3 of my wild and crazy ficcie. tell me whatcha think!   
Peace, love and death to all chickens!   
~Lyssandra

**Someday Out Of The Blue**   
**By; Lyssandra******

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **__**

**_Part 3:_**

Usagi yawned, "Why did you make me get up this early again?"   
Rei looked at Usagi boredly, "Because I found out what the world is going to be like when the dimensions merge."   
"And," Minako prompted.   
"It's going to be a war torn yet peacful world," Rei said.   
"War torn, yet peaceful? I don't get it," Usagi said.   
"She means the war will have already be won in the other dimension before they merge. Barely, but they will," Ami said.   
"Exactly," Rei said, "Are you ready to rule a world that only wants peace?"   
"Won't that make my job easier," Usagi questioned.   
"Hai. It will, demo, only so much," Rei replied.   
"I think I'm ready. I mean I have Mamo-chan and you guys. And Mako-chan will be back soon," Usagi said, "If I can't handle something Mamo-chan can take care of it while we go out and have fun."   
Minako laughed, "That's the spirit!"   
The others laughed as well.

~*~*~

Duo's head popped up onto the screens of the other gundam pilots, his expression shocked, "I can't belive it's over. The war is over."   
"Yes," Quatre said, "Finally we can live without having to drop everything for a mission."   
"Or the near deaths," Trowa commented, "But I wouldn't throw our gundams away just yet. Who knows how long the peace will last."   
"Hai," Heero said, "Let's go home."

Makoto threw her arms around Wufei, "Guess what?"   
Wufei smiled down at his excited wife, "What?"   
"I get to go home!"   
His smile dissapeared, she let out ane exasperated sigh, "But I'm not going anywhere without you. I just got word from Ami that our dimensions are going to merge any day now."   
"Why would they do that," he asked.   
"Eternal peace, or what's supposed to be eternal peace. Usagi's destiny is finally coming true," Makoto responded, "Not to mention the fact that if they weren't I wouldn't be going anywhere."   
"Eternal peace sounds good," Wufei said, "But a shower and sleep sound even better right now."   
Makoto laughed, "So go shower."   
Wufei smiled and left the room. Sailor Pluto appeared shortly after he left, "Mako?"   
Makoto turned, "Pluto? What is it?"   
"Nothing bad," the guardian of time said, "Just that the dimensions have merged."   
"Alright," Makoto said.   
"Better explain to the pilots and then call Usagi and the others," Pluto said.   
"I will."   
Pluto nodded and disappeared.

".....So that's what's going on," Makoto concluded her story.   
Four of the five gundam pilots stared. Duo looked shocked for a moment more then exclaimed, "Way cool! Eternal peace!"

Four weeks later the arrival of the other inner senshi was chaotic. Usagi bawled and hugged Makoto, then being even more excited to see Wufei (they got their memories back) that she cried even harder and hugged him so tight that he almost suffocated. Minako hugged Makoto and waved to Wufei, then her eyes landed on Duo. Ami gave Makoto a hug and said a shy hello to Wufei. Rei hugged Makoto, then she hugged Wufei, blubbering something about missing her brother and then yelling something about him having to take care of her Mako-chan or she'd hunt him down.   
He took it all in stride and rolled his eyes,"When did she become your Mako-chan?"   
"She's always been my Mako-chan, you just married her and made her a part of the family," Rei replied.   
"Uh, Rei-chan, I don't think I'm your Mako-chan, cause I only belong to my Wu-chan," Makoto said.   
"I--"   
"Wufei has a sister," Duo exclaimed, cutting Rei off.   
Uh, yes I do, this is my younger sister Rei," Wufei said.   
"Wow, did you get that Trowa? Quatre? Wufei has a sister," Duo exclaimed.   
Rei shook her head and glared at Duo, who 'eep'ed and dove behind Minako, who laughed. That was when Heero decided to enter the room. His prussian blue eyes widened and he sank onto a chair next to Ami. Ami rolled her eyes and asked Heero if he knew of a queiter place she could go. The perfect soldier nodded and motioned for her to follow, and the pair left.   
"Well, are you ready to rule the world Usa-chan," Makoto asked.   
Usagi had the decency to let her eyes go wide and shake her head vigorously, "Iie. But I know I can do it with Mamo-chan and you guys."   
Minako slung an arm over Usagi's shoulders and grinned, "That's the spirit Usagi-chan!"

~*~*~

Sailor Pluto appeared later that night when Makoto was alone on the balcony.   
Makoto sighed, "Is it something bad this time Pluto?"   
"Iie," Pluto said, "At least I don't think it's bad."   
Makoto looked up at Pluto, "Well?"   
"Uh, well, Queen Selenity-sama asked me to tell you this so you didn't do anything stupid," Pluto began.   
Makoto looked curious, "And?"   
"Uh, well, you're....You're pregnant Mako-chan," Pluto said hesitantly.   
"I'M WHAT?!" 


	4. part 4

Someday Out Of The Blue Author's Notes: Okay, this part is wierd. Um, so, yeah. Well read and review.   
Peace, love and death to all chickens!   
~Lyssandra

**Someday Out Of The Blue**   
**By: Lyssandra******

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **__**

**_Part 4:_**

"Well, you definitely are pregnant," Sally Po said.   
"I, uh, how far along am I," Makoto asked.   
"Oh, I'd say about six weeks," Sally replied, "Have you told Wufei yet."   
Makoto sighed, "No, I wanted to confirm it before I made him pass out."   
Sally laughed, "I can see him passing out. But I think you should tell him before I do. 'Cause I want to know all the details - If not see his reaction."   
"Well, I'd let you, but I really should tell him in private," Makoto said, the grimaced, "If he takes it as bad as I think he's going to, then I wonder how his sister will react."   
"Who knows," Sally replied, "And I'll see you in about a month."   
"I'll be here," Makoto said waving a goodbye to Sally and leaving.

"Well," Wufei asked, wrapping his arms around Makoto.   
Makoto remained silent, gazing out over the Arabian desert for a long moment, "I need to tell you something."   
"What?"   
She let the warm breeze play with her hair for a moment as she took a deep breath, "I-I'm pregnant."

Silence.

"Wu-chan," Makoto asked looking up at him.   
He looked shocked a moment longer, then said, "How long?"   
"Sally says I'm about six weeks," Makoto said softly.   
"Six weeks--Wow," Wufei.   
"Are you okay," Makoto asked concerned.   
"I'm shocked," the Chinese man replied.   
"I can see that," Makoto replied.   
Wufei hugged Makoto closer and whispered, "When are you gonna tell Rei? I wanna be as far away from the area as possible, hopfully in outer space."   
Makoto laughed, "Oh, Wu-chan, I thought you'd freak, or at least pass out, I'm sure Rei-chan will say something like 'since when?' Or 'It's about time.'"   
Wufei chuckled, "Maybe it's a good thing she's the heir to the throne, or the baby would have a lot riding on his, or her future."   
"Probably, not to mention, that if the planets are revived that I refuse to live on Mars."   
"What's wrong with Mars?"   
"I didn't say anything was wrong with it, I just said that I love Jupiter more than Mars."   
"So," Wufei said, "Who's telling the guys?"   
"You get to, you've known them longer, I'll tell the girls," Makoto said.   
"Injustice! I refuse to tell them by myself," Wufei exclaimed.   
"Well, I guess I'll tell the girls, and since Minako and Usagi can't keep their mouths shut, they'll end up telling the guys," Makoto said.   
"You better be right," Wufei said, "'Cause if they find out at the ball Relena's having to honor Usa then you get to take the brunt of it all."   
"It won't be that bad, after all the only people that are going to be there are people we know," Makoto replied.   
"Yeah, and the world will hear every detail about that dammed party," Wufei retorted, "Relena can't keep her mouth shut either."   
"That's true."

~*~*~

"So what did you want to tell us," Ami asked as she sat down at the table that the inners usually used for their meetings.   
Makoto looked around and made sure everyone was sitting, "Well, first Rei has to promise that she won't blow a gasket."   
Rei looked confused for a moment, "Okay, I promise."   
Makoto took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."   
The room was silent until Luna screeched, "Nani!?"   
Makoto rolled her eyes, "I tol you Luna. I'm pregnant."   
Usagi let out a little squeal, then hugged Makoto, "Congrats!"   
Ami hugged Makoto and said, "Well, I always thought Usagi-chan would be the first mother out of all of us, but you? Wow."   
Minako smiled, "Oh Mako-chan, I'm so happy for you."   
"Yes, congratulations," Artemis said.   
Rei looked shocked, then said, "I'm going to be an aunt. I can't belive it. Oh, Mako-chan congratulations!"   
Makoto returned the hug that Rei gave her and smiled, "Now, we get down to business."   
"Yes," Rei replied, "About Relena's little party....."

~*~*~

Usagi stood from her seat and grinned around the room at the senshi (outers and inners), the gundam pilots and preventers, "I'd like to make a toast."   
This caught everyone's attention.   
"I know we're here to celebrate the upcoming eternal peace, as well as my wedding and crowning. But we should really be celebrating Mako-chan and Wufei," Usagi said.   
The room was thoroughly confused now, all except for the inners and a beet red Makoto and Wufei.   
"They've lasted over a thousand years. They are true soulmates. Congratulations on the baby guys," Usagi said, eyes twinkling.   
The room filled with shocked gasps and a few thumps on the back from Duo to Wufei.   
"I know it came as a shock to the both of you, but may you both show patience and love toward each other and the newest member of our clan," Usagi continued, "And I'm willing to baby-sit any time!"   
A few laughs erupted as Usagi sat at the end of her toast.   
Duo rose right after that, "I have a toast as well. Grats to the both of you. I'm willing to baby-sit anytime too-"   
"Like I'd let you baby-sit," Wufei grumbled, people laughed as Makoto poked him.   
"I'm also gonna wish good luck to you both as well as to Rei, may you get over the shock of being an aunt!"   
People laughed as Rei turned red and stood, glaring at Duo said, "Well, since this seems to be official toasts to the married royal couple I've got something to say. I'm not shocked anymore about being an aunt...It just makes me feel old. And before you take either of those two offers of baby-sitting may I say that you can send the little one over to me anytime. And, since I am the aunt, I get to spoil the kid rotten."   
"Well in that case you'll never get to baby-sit," Makoto remarked.   
Rei ignored her comment, "And heaven help us all, may the kid not be anywhere near as bull-headed as his or her father!"   
Zechs took the moment to stand, "I'm sure we're all willing to baby-sit. But I'm gonna say this. Who's the old man now Wufei?"   
Laughter followed as Wufei turned red. Makoto shook her head and smiled, "Now all we need is Chibiusa to come around and I won't be the only mom!"   
Usagi turned red, along with Mamoru. Makoto laughed, "Put it this way. Chibiusa will actually enter our lives the right way soon enough and we can watch everyone squabble over who gets to hold who's baby while me and Usagi-chan sneak off to the spas," Makoto laughed.   
Usagi giggled, "Sounds like a plan Mako-chan!" 


	5. part 5

Someday Out Of The Blue Author's Notes: Okay, this is where things get interesting. Some new twists and all that lazz, so read on mon amies!   
Peace, love and death to all chickens!   
~Lyssandra 

**Someday Out Of The Blue**   
**By: Lyssandra**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **__**

**_Part 5:_**

"Kill her."   
Shallan looked up at the being enshrouded in darkness, "It will be done."   
The creature nodded ruefully, it's glowing silver eyes glowing brighter, "The child must not be born."   
"I understand," Shallan replied, allowing her long blue-black hair to fall into her eyes   
"Good," the being said, then narrowed it's eyes, "Don't fail me Shallan...I don't like failures."   
"I won't fail you," Shallan replied then dissapeared.   
The beilng laughed and said to itself, "This time non of the Jovians will survive...This time they will fell the wrath of Krash'nak!"

~*~*~

Makoto rolled her eyes and stared at the hundreth pink fuzzy baby nightie, "No way."   
Minako peeked around the fuzzy nightie, "Oh, c'mon Mako-chan! It's perfect."   
Makoto wrinkled her nose, "For you maybe. Besides, we don't even know if it's a boy or a girl."   
"That's not the point Mako-chan," Usagi said walking over, "You have to be prepared."   
"Prepared!? I'm more than prepared, heck, Quatre's already started on a baby room, right next to our's not to mention the door he's putting in the wall. Wufei is being waaaaay over protective. Duo keeps sqeualing and carrying on like a girl, Trowa has actually asked about names and I swear I've seen Heero give me the evil eye," Makoto said as the group of five trooped from the Baby-gap toward the food court, "I'm not even three months along and you're all treating me like glass!"   
"We are only concerned," Ami said.   
"Hey I know! How about since Mako-chan won't let us shop for the baby, we shop for her," Minako put in.   
"That's a great idea! We can get her all the things a pregnant lady needs," Usagi remarked.   
"How bout a chair, a transformation wand and a lightning storm," Makoto remarked.   
"Nani," Usagi asked, confused.   
Makoto pointed to a huge, ugly and very mean looking youma right in their path. The other four inner senshi allowed their eyes to widen and Rei pulled out one of her oufouda (sp?). She chanted and flung it at the youma, who became frozen in it's tracks while the girls ran off to transform and literally make Makoto hide. The four inners then transformed and ran off to fight, Sailormoon prepared to do her speech, Sailormercury already had her visor on and her computer out, Sailormars preparing for another attack, and Sailorvenus watching their backs.

~*~*~

"Well it looks like we have a new enemy," Ami said as she looked around at the other inners and the gundam pilots.   
"And it seems," Rei began, "that whoever it is has something against Mako."   
"We noticed," Makoto remarked, "I could hear that damn youma screaming about killing me from where you guys put me."   
"Put you," Quatre asked.   
"Yup, put me. Right between the pink fuzzy baby wear and the diapers," Makoto remarked.   
This enduced a few laughs from the group as Makoto looked indignant.   
"You all know very well that I can take care of myself," she said.   
"Yes we do Mako-chan. But you aren't taking care of just you anymore," Usagi replied.   
Makoto looked down at the table and sighed, "I know, but what if whoever this freak is knows my real identity?"   
"If he does he has to go through all of us to get to you," Heero stated quietly.

"How quaint."

Ten heads suwng to face the intruder. Her blue-black hair hung in her face and her black clothing hugged her figure. She seemed to levitate in the air and she was smiling eviliy at the group. The sound of five safteys going off could be heard as the pilots pulled out their guns.   
"Who are you," Trowa demanded.   
"And what do you want," Duo added.   
"Oh excuse me for my roodness," the woman said, "I am Shallan, head general of Krash'nak. And I am here to kill Makoto and her unborn child."   
Wufei moved protectively in front of Makoto as the inners reached for thier transformation wands.   
Shallan lifted a hand, "Now, now princesses, that is not the way a lady should act."   
"Yeah, well I am no one's lady."   
To everyone's shock, it was Ami that said this as she transformed. The others knocked themselves out of their stupor as they too transformed.   
"Now, that's mean," Shallan said, "I'm not here to kill her now. Just to warn you. Whoever stands in our way will die."   
Two shots rang out as she dissapeared. 


	6. part 6

Someday Out Of The Blue Author's Notes: Ack! Okay, I'm gonna try and make this one longer than pt5 but I can't guarantee anything. Um, I finally updated Reunited! So no one can call me a slacker! Um, I'm hoping to update Leopardess, but I'm not so sure. Well, newho read and review!   
Peace, love and death to all chickens!   
~Lyssandra 

**Someday Out Of The Blue**   
**By: Lyssandra**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**_Part 6:_**

The room remained silent until Ami said, "Well, at least we know what they want for sure."   
"Yeah, there goes my hope that you were wrong," Makoto said glumly.   
"So do we have a clue who this Krash-nak person is," Rei asked.   
Makoto sighed again, "He's not Jovian, but he's the sworn enemy of Jupiter. He's the real reason none of the Jovian fleet was at the final battle with Beryl. He's the one who destroyed my homeland and the Jovian race. He won't stop until he's killed all of the Jovians, and since I'm the last one, and my baby is half, he won't rest till he kills us."   
"Then I guess we'll have to get him first," Duo said.   
Minako nodded vigorously, "And from now on, you are not allowed to go anywhere outside this mansion alone."   
"It's safest that way," Quatre said, "Too bad our gundams won't be of any use against him."   
"Well, at least were not all defenseless," Trowa said, "We were all trained on hand-to-hand combat. That's got to count for something."   
"It does," Rei said, "He won't be expecting a physical assault."   
"That's true," Heero said. 

~*~*~ 

Makoto sighed and looked at the magazine in her hands, not really seeing it. She sat in the clinic, waiting for her appointment to roll around. Wufei sat next to her, uncomfortable, there were only two men in the room, and he was one of them. Makoto sighed again and put the magazine down. She leaned her head on Wufei's shoulder and looked up at the Chinese pilot.   
Wufei looked down at her, "Nani?"   
"Why does the waiting have to take so long," she asked innocently.   
He sighed, "I don't know."   
As if on cue, a nurse came out and called Makoto's name, the pair stood and followed her to a small room, where she left them waiting for Sally to come in. 

"Well, you have a very healthy baby," Sally remarked as the trio looked at the ultrasound, "Do you want to know the baby's sex?"   
Makoto looked up at Wufei, who stared back at her blankly, Makoto sighed, "Yes we would."   
Sally smiled slightly, "Wufei?"   
He nodded, "Hai."   
"You have a healthy baby girl," Sally said. 

~*~*~ 

"A girl," Minako squealed, "Now we can go back and get that cute nightie!"   
Makoto wrinkled her nose, "No way. N-O. I'm not buying that-that thing."   
"Oh, c'mon, it was so cute," Minako said.   
"Maybe to you," Rei commented, receiving laughs from Ami and Makoto.   
"I thought it was cute," Usagi said.   
"Yeah, well you can buy it and put Chibiusa in it then," Makoto said.   
"Hey!" 

"Ready to die?" 

The five women turned to see Shallan floating above them.   
"Mercury Eternal Make-up!"   
"Mars Eternal Make-up!"   
"Venus Eternal Make-up!"   
"Moon Eternal Make-up!"   
Shallan laughed, "So you decide to fight, how quaint."   
Suddenly a youma that looked kind of like Nightcrawler off of X-Men leap at them, firing a blast. The senshi dodged and Makoto dove behind a wall. The youma hissed angrily and went after Venus. 

"Mars....Flame Sniper!"   
"Mercury....Aqua....Rhapsody!" 

The two attacks hit the youma and Moon screamed, "Silver HoneyMoon Therapy Kiss!"   
The youma screamed and vanished. Shallan let her eyes narrow, "She will die, whether all of you die with her is your decision!"   
With that, she disappeared.

~*~*~

Wufei watched from the doorway as Makoto stared up at the full sky of stars. He smiled slightly as she seemed to sense his presence and look over. She smiled back and held her hand out toward him. He moved over to her and took her hand, moving behind her and wrapping his arms around her. His hands came to a rest on top of the slight bulge in her stomach. He smiled and rested his chin on her shoulder.   
She gazed up at the sky for a moment before whispering, "We need a name."   
"We have six months to pick one," he whispered back.   
"I know, but I want to say her name, instead of she this, or she that," Makoto replied quietly.   
"What do you want to name her," he asked.   
she smiled slightly and whispered, "Seriah."   
"Why Seriah," Wufei asked.   
"It was my mother's name," Makoto replied.   
"It's pretty," he said, "Does it have a meaning."   
Makoto sighed, "I don't know."   
"We'll find out someday," Wufei said quietly, then with a more authoritative tone, "Now you and our little Seriah need sleep."   
Makoto laughed a little, "Yes master."   
Wufei laughed and led his wife to the bed. She climbed in and watched as he went over to turn off the lights. When Wufei joined her, she curled up into his side and whispered, "Aishiteru, Wu-chan."   
He smiled slightly, "Aishiteru, Mako."

~*~*~

Ami watched as the last light went out in the mansion, she sighed slightly and turned away from the house. She tilted her face up to the sky and let the warm breeze flow over her. Her soft blue eyes drifted closed and she sat down softly. The grass felt soft and damp beneath her fingertips, the air smelled faintly of a flower she didn't recognize and the wind whispered a soft lullaby only she could hear.   
"How do you do that," a deep voice rumbled softly from behind her.   
"What," she asked.   
"Take the time to just stop and notice the little things," the grass shifted and the wind sighed as he sat down next to her.   
Without opening her eyes she whispered, "It's the little things in this world that are worth fighting for. If you don't stop to notice the beauty around you, you many never fully understand what it is you're trying to save."   
He nodded once, "What are the little things."   
Ami opened her eyes and turned her head slightly to stare into a pair of prussian blue ones, "The little things are all around us Heero. The way the wing blows, or how the grass feels. The color of your favorite flower to the color of someone else's eyes. A butterfly or a bird, it doesn't really matter, just the things you take the time to notice."   
He ran a hand through his unruly brown hair, "What else?"   
She closed her eyes briefly, "Love. Life. Love of life. Emotions that can overcome anything else, whether it's the ugliest war or a simple quarrel between lovers."   
Heero nodded, seemingly to himself, "Then what of the big things?"   
"The big things matter to, but it's really the little things that keep us going," Ami said.   
"Like a word or gesture," He asked.   
"Yes," Ami said, slipping her hand into his, "Just like a word or a gesture."   
He smiled down at their intertwined hands and the pari gazed up at the stars. 


	7. Part 7

Someday Out Of The Blue Author's Notes: Okies, well here's pt7. Um, so yeah. And I'm sorry it's so short!! Read and review kay?!   
Peace, love and death to all chickens!   
~Lyssandra 

**Someday Out Of The Blue**   
**By: Alasia**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**_Part 7:_**

Krash'nak let out a roar and slammed his fist into the table to his right, cleanly splitting it and making it crumble. He sighed and glared at Shallan, "You fail, and then you ask for another chance?! This is your last one! If you fail again I'll kill you myself."   
Shallan gulped, "Yes my lord."   
"Don't fail me this time," Krash'nak said as she vanished.

~*~*~

Makoto let out a shocked squeak and picked the popcorn from her hair. She glared over at Usagi and threw a handful of the buttery stuff back at her. Usagi squealed and jumped up, bouncing around in circles as she tried to remove the stuff from inside her shirt. Usagi glared at Minako, who was laughing harder than anyone else and narrowed her eyes.   
"So you think it's funny do ya," the odangoed girl asked, when Minako nodded she dumped her bowl of popcorn on the other blonde's head. Minako sat shocked for a moment and then stood, trowing some of the popcorn that decorated her at Usagi. Usagi dodged and it hit Rei instead, who stood and threw an enormous handful at Minako, who sidestepped at the last moment and it hit Ami. The blue haired genous removed her butter covered glasses and looked up at the group of laughing girls and guys. Her big blue eyes turned to the snikering Duo and she grabbed his bowl, overturning it on his head. He stood and started jumping around, trying to remove the stuff from his hair.

Suddenly the laughter stopped as the four young women stood protectively around Makoto. The green eyed woman watched shocked as the blue haired woman that had sent the youma after them appeared.   
"Well, well, well," Shallan smirked, "Look what the cat drug in."   
"What do you want," Trowa demanded.   
"Oh, just that Jovian princess and her unborn child dead," Shallan said, waving a hand at the three and a half month pregnant woman, "And since my youmas obviously can't do the job right I'll have to do it myself."   
With that she threw an energy attack at the cluster of people. Wufei grabbed Makoto and dodged the blast along with the others. A sudden shot rang out and Shallan's eyes widened as she felt the bullet burn its way into her shoulder. She spun to face Heero, who, held his gun aimed at the assasin. She smirked and sent him flying. Ami let out a yell and transformed.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"   
"Burning Mandala!"   
"Venus Love Me Chain!"

The three attacks hit the unsuspecting woman and she screamed in pain, barely managing to dodge the four bullets that were shot at her.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

The discuss of lightning hit Shallan and she fell to the ground. She sent a weak attack at the now Sailorjupiter, who nimbly dodged it and nodded to Sailormoon. The winged warrior stepped foreward.

"Moon Healing Escalation!"

Shallan screamed in pain and collapesed, "That won't work Sailor! I'm indestructable!"   
Moon let saddened eyes widen and she whispered, "No, you're not."

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

Shallan screamed a final time and fell to a pile of dust.

~*~*~

"I still can't belive you fought! What were you thinking," Ami exclaimed as the group sat around the kitchen, "You could have gotten hurt."   
Makoto sighed and leaned back into Wufei, "Sailormoon needed the time to prepare her attack. It was obvious that you three were just going to stare."   
"That's not the point," Rei fumed, "You promised not to fight!"   
"That wasn't direct fighting! I was far away from her," Makoto retorted.   
"Still," Heero said to the surprise of everyone, "You shouldn't have."   
Usagi nodded in agreement, "We would have still beaten her. It just would have taken longer."   
Makoto stared around at the faces covered in steely resolve and said, "Alright. I won't fight again unless one of you is dieing. OR, I'm alone."   
"Alright," Ami said.   
Wufei hugged his wife closer, "Don't ever scare me like that again," he whispered.   
Makoto smiled up at him, kissed his cheek and whispered, "Okay."

~*~*~

"She failed," Krash'nak roared. He fumed in silence for a moment before shouting, "Thalkarsh!"   
The demon appeared in a flash before Krash'nak, "How may I be of service?"   
"Kill that Jovian brat and her unborn child," the lord replied, "And don't fail me."   
Thalkarsh nodded, "Yes master."   
He then dissapeared in a flash. 


	8. part 8

Someday Out Of The Blue Author's Notes: I know this part is reeeaaally short, but I felt like I needed to get something out there. Uh, I'll try to make the next part longer.....And maybe more interesting.   
~Alasia 

**Someday Out Of The Blue**   
**By: Alasia**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**_Part 8:_**

Makoto sighed and stared at Minako as she tried to stir the batter. She walked over and looked at it, wrinkling her nose and rubbing the bulge in her stomach slightly.   
"Oi, Mina-chan," she said, "We've been through this before....Don't add all the sugar at once, or it'll become all hard and we won't be able to use it....."   
Minako looked up at the brunette, then sneezed, "Hehe...Gomen ne Mako-chan..."   
Makoto just shook her head at the flour-covered blonde, "It's all right Mina-chan." 

"What was that for!?"   
"For eating the chocolate chips!!"   
"I wasn't eating them!!! I was tasting them!!!"   
"You were eating them Odango Atama!!"   
"DON"T CALL ME THAT!!!!!" 

Makoto rolled her eyes, "Would you two can it?"   
Rei and Usagi looked over at Makoto. "Gomen," they choroused.   
Makoto sat down heavily and watched as Ami worked on the sugar cookies her mother had taught her to make.   
Ami looked over at the pregnant woman, "Daijubai ka Mako-chan?"   
"Iie...I'm just tired," Makoto replied.   
"Mako-chan?"   
Makoto looked up at Minako, "Hai?"   
"Um...Should I just throw this away?"   
"Hai...We can't use it now...Why don't you start over....And don't add all the sugar at once this time."   
"Alrighty," Minako said cheerfully. 

Suddenly Usagi let out an ear-splitting wail as Rei yelled at her. The guys rushed into the room and got strange, yet funny looks on thier faces. The sight they beheld was slightly shocking. Makoto sat in a chair, watching Ami, who was using the bottom of a cup to make her cookies. Usagi was wailing, crumpled up on the floor as Rei stood over her yelling. And Minako stood over the garbage can trying to get something out of a bowl and into the can. Duo began to laugh and walked over to Minako, offering his help. Quatre just sighed at the sight of his kitchen. Heero just turned and left the room, Trowa shook his head and walked away. Wufei took a look at the state of his lady, said a few choice words and and took her up to their room.

~*~

As time went by the group had to deal with mutiple attacks from different people. -- All of them with the same mission -- To kill Makoto. As she neared her fifth month of pergnancy, the group became a little over-protective, to the point where Makoto felt almost smothered. It was almost two weeks after the kitchen inccendent when Makoto and the others sat down to talk.

Makoto, who had called this little meeting, looked around the room at the different faces. Minako and Duo -- who had grown quite close -- sat cuddled up together in the corner of the couch. Ami and Heero sat going over something on his laptop. Usagi and Rei were bickering, and Quatre and Trowa sat quitely waiting for her to begin. The brunette cuddled back into Wufei's arms and began, "I know we've had it rough the past three months....But I feel smothered--"   
"Excuse me," Rei exclaimed, "We're trying to protect you!"   
Makoto held up a hand as the raven haired preistess tried to continue, "I know you are. But, you're being over-protective--By a lot. I know that whoever this Krash'nak person is that he's still a threat, but I don't need all of you breathing down my neck day and night. I can tolerate Wufei doing it, because he's my husband and I love him...But the rest of you are acting as if my moving a millimeter is going to break me."   
"I didn't know you felt that way," Ami said quietly.   
"That's how I feel. And I know that I'm being rood by saying this, but -- BACK OFF," Makoto said in a half shout.   
"We'll try," Usagi said.   
"Thank you," Makoto said, standing and heading for her room, "I'm going to bed."

The meeting was over. 


	9. part 9

Someday Out Of The Blue Author's Notes: I couldn't figure out what to write, so Keiko-chan helped me by giving me ideas. I noticed that I named the baby in this story the same thing as I did the female twin in Beyond The Emerald Dawn, so I'm only changing the spelling, not the baby's name. Uh, review please!!   
Peace, love and death to all chickens!!   
~Alasia 

**Someday Out Of The Blue**   
**By: Alasia**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**_Part 9:_**

Minako smiled over at Makoto as the pair watched Wufei yell at Duo for calling him Wu-man again. Makoto laughed and shook her head at the two men while Minako looked on in wonder.   
"Oh, Mako-chan, I can't wait till I become an aunt," Minako said, turning away from the squabbling pair just as Wufei threatened to cut Dou's hair off.   
"And I can't wait to be skinny again," Makoto said, placing a hand in the small of her back to support the wieght of her daughter.   
Minako smiled, "But it's all worth it right?"   
"Hai, it's definately worth it. My little Ceri-chan," Makoto said rubbin her swollen abdomen.   
Minako laughed a little as the pair sat down on a bench, "I hope she's like you Mako-chan."   
"Really?"   
Minako sighed and smiled, "Yeah."   
"Thanks Mina-chan."   
"You know what?"   
Makoto looked over at Minako, "What?"   
"All this pregnancy stuff makes me want to be a mother," Minako replied.   
"Yeah? Well, I guess you'll have to talk to Duo about that one," Makoto said laughing.   
Minko blushed, "I really love him Mako-chan."   
"I know you do," Makoto said, "And he loves you just as much." 

Wufei ran into Duo as the long haired pilot suddenly stopped, "Nani!?"   
"Uh, what the hell is that," Duo said pointing.   
Wufei looked over to where he was pointing and swore. Minako stood over the fallen Makoto protectively while a youma threatened the pair. He looked back at Duo and said, "Another youma, let's do what we can."   
Duo nodded and the two men pulled out thier guns, aiming at the youma and pulled the trigger simotaneously. 

Minako sighed in relief. Thank heaven for small miracles. She dodged into a bathroom to transform as Wufei and Duo took her spot of standing over the heavily bleeding Makoto. 

"VENUS ETERNAL MAKE-UP!!" 

~*~ 

When the other inners and pilots entered the hospital waiting room, they found Minako sobbing into Duo's shoulder, who actually looked grim for once in his life, his eyes floowing the blank-faced, pacing Wufei. Ami looked worried and sat down heavily next to Minako, rubbing a hand on the blonde's back. Heero sat next to her staring into space. Rei took one look at her older brother, and the seriousness of the situation sunk in. She collapsed to the floor crying quietly as Quatre (AN: they had grown qutie close *wink*) tried to comfort her. Trowa sat back as watched his brother-in-law pace (AN: Remeber that Wufei is Rei's older brother, and Trowa is Makoto's older brother.). Usagi sat stunned for a moment before hugging Rei as the raven haired woman sat down next to her. 

A doctor in a white coat came out into the waiting area, "Mr. Chang?"   
Wufei looked up, "Yeah?"   
"My name is Dr. DeSoto, I'm the one who went in with your wife," the doctor shook his hand.   
"How is she," Wufei asked.   
"Luckily both she and the baby are just fine. It looked alot worse than it really was, but it was right to bring her here. She's sleeping, and I'd like to keep her overnight to make sure nothing happens," Dr. DeSoto said.   
Wufei let out a small sigh of releif, "Can I see her."   
The doctor nodded, "That way."   
The doctor stopped the rest of the group, "Only family is allowed."   
Trowa stepped foreward, "She's my sister."   
Rei stood up next to the green eyed man, "She's my sister-in-law."   
Dr. DeSoto sighed, "Alright, you two can see her, but the rest of you will have to wait till tomorrow."   
Ami nodded and thanked the doctor, then once he had walked away said, "Let's go back to the house, their's nothing wecan do here."   
Heero agreed and the pair ushered the tired group out of the hospital. 

~*~

Rei suddenly stopped Trowa outside the door to Makoto's room, "Let's leave them be for awhile. They need each other right now."   
Trowa looked at Wufei, who had bent over Makoto, and begun crying. His crying had awoken the woman his heart and soul belonged to and she was stroking his hair, murmering to him.   
Trowa sighed, "You're right. Let's go get something to drink or something."   
Rei nodded and the pair moved off down the hall.

~*~

"I'm so sorry Mako-chan," Wufei sobbed out, "I-if I had been watching you, had been with you this wouldn't have happened."   
"No," Makoto said, "If you had been right there, you would be lying in this hospitla bed, and Duo wouldn't have been able to hold that Thalkarsh thing off long enough for Mina-chan. I--No, We-- We need you to be strong Wu-chan."   
"Demo, what if something had happened to you, what if you were worse, what if we had lost Ceri? You two are my whole world," Wufei said, "I couldn't bear losing you."   
Makoto looked into Wufei's dark eyes and said, "Oh my prince of Mars. You are my knight in shining armor, my hero. If you hadn't been there that day on Jupiter, I would never have fallen in love with you. We wouldn't be us, and I don't think I could bear that."   
Wufei leaned his forehead against Makoto's, "I love you Mako-chan."   
Makoto smiled, emerald eyes sparkling with love, "I love you too Wu-chan."   
Wufei smiled and placed a hand over Makoto's swollen stomach, "And I love you Ceri-chan."   
Makoto smiled, "She heard you Wu-chan, I'm positive she did."   
He smiled back at her and kissed her. Then he sat next to her bed and held onto her hand, resting the other over her stomach so he could feel his daughter's presence. He laid his head back and met Makoto's emerald eyes, smiling. 


	10. part 10

Someday Out Of The Blue Author's Notes: I finally got over my writer's block!!! Hooray!!! Read and Review please!! Keiko-chan helped me with this chapter.   
~Alasia 

**Someday Out Of The Blue**   
**By: Alasia**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**_Part 10:_**

A week had past and it was the day Makoto was allowed to go home. Mako who was on her bed watched as the door opened revealing Wufei and Trowa. The two most important men in her life. She smiled brightly at them and they returned the smile with one of their own. "Wu-chan, Tro-kun."

"How are you feeling?" Trowa asked as he stood in front of her.

"I'm doing a lot better. I can't wait to go home." The brunette said with a heavy sigh.

Wufei chuckled. "Good, because their four anxious women waiting for you." He kissed her lightly.

Makoto giggled. She knew how they were when they were ALL anxious it was a funny yet annoying sight. "You guys had to put up with much huh?"

Wufei narrowed his eyes in annoyance while he nodded.

"Ami-chan was the one that surprised us the most. They practically threw us out the door." Trowa whispered as his eyes showed slight anger.

Makoto laughed at this. "Oh I wish I was there to see it."

"Come on, I have some clothes for you to change into." Wufei said as he raised the bag for her to see. The woman nodded and with the help of her husband she stood on her feet.

"I'll be outside." Trowa spoke before he closed the door behind him.

Makoto allowed her husband to lead her to the bathroom where he undressed her. He placed a hand on her swollen stomach and looked at her with a smile. "Soon we'll have a baby running around." He whispered.

Makoto smiled. "Can you handle it?" She teased him.

Wufei grinned. "You would be surprised." He replied before kissing her. Mako whimpered in the kiss. "I wish I can get closer to you." She whispered.

Wufei only nodded as he hugged her. "Come on," He whispered in her ears before pulling away.   
"Lets get you dressed before you catch a cold." He added and helped her get dressed. When she was set to go Wufei held her hand and smiled at her. He couldn't believe that he had called her weak the first time he saw her. He was so wrong. "Let's go home."

A month later Makoto found herself back into the hospital in labor. She and Wufei were in the delivering room while the others waited for the results.

"I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you!!!!!!!!" Makoto screamed as she held on to her husband hand squeezing the hell out of it.

Wufei bit his lips to keep him from screaming in pain as he tried to pry off his wife's death grip.

"One final push Mrs. Chang." The doctor spoke as he held the crying baby's head gently.

"You're never touching me again!!!!!" Makoto screamed as she pushed the final push.

Wufei cradled his hand when she finally let go and glared at her slightly. 'She almost broke it!'

"Congratulations to the both of you. You have a beautiful baby girl." The doctor spoke as he placed the girl into Makoto's awaiting arms. "Ceri-chan." She whispered.

Wufei smiled at her as he watches her face brighten up by their daughter's appearance.

~*~

"How long are they going to keep us waiting!?" Rei yelled annoyed as she paced the ground. She was so excited that she was going to be an aunt that she couldn't help not being patient.

Quatre sighed as he watched her pace the ground. "Rei-chan, please calm down."

"I CAN'T!!!" She yelled at him.

They all watched in amusement the little argument between the two lovers.

"Whats going on?" Wufei asked as he stood in front of the group. Suddenly everything was quiet before all seven women stood in front of him while asking questions at the same time. Wufei's eyebrow twitched as he looked at them. "It's a girl." He spoke and everything was quiet once again before the girls all at once yelled. "WE KNOW THAT!!!! Where is she!!"

"Stop yelling at me!!!!" Wufei shot back. "She's in her room." He found he was quickly pushed out of the way as the women ran passed him. Looking annoyed at the men he yelled, "What the hell was that!!!"

"Seven excited women Wufei," Zechs answered, "Very dangerous."

Duo laughed as he slapped Wufei on the back, "Congratulation wu-man." He grinned.

Wufei looked as if he was going to kill Duo but sighed and calmed down.   
"Thanks," He smiled proudly.

"Well, its quite a surprise that you're a father first," A voice behind them spoke.   
The men all looked up while Wufei turned around. Treize stood there grinning besides him was Lady Une smiling at Wufei. She held a wrapped gift in her hand, "I always thought Heero would be one before you."

All the men stared in shock. "You're alive?" Quatre spoke.

"Been for a while now," He spoke, "Lady Une tells me everything that goes on. I was quite surprised when I heard Wufei was married and his wife was caring his baby. Quite surprising," he still held his grin.

Wufei slowly grinned, "From you I'll take it as a compliment."

Lady Une stepped up to him and kissed his cheek surprising him, "Congratulations Wufei. I hope you find being a father much pleasant."

"Thank you." 


	11. part 11

Author's Notes: Okies, here's part 11. I bet you'll all be shocked at this, but I am now officially using spell check!!!   
~Alasia 

**Someday Out Of The Blue**   
**By: Alasia**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**_Part 11:_**

Makoto sighed as she sat down on the edge of her bed. Wufei gave her a questioning glance and she smiled, "I missed home."   
He grinned, "Well you're home now."   
"I know," she smiled back, "And I'm going to sleep."   
Wufei smiled and kissed his wife before leaving the room and heading for the living room where everyone was gathered. 

~*~ 

Relena glared at Ami as the blue haired Mercurian discussed something with Heero - No wait, _Her _Heero, she reminded herself. She was happy for Wufei and Makoto, sure, but that was _Her _Heero. Not Ami's. Not anyone's, but _her's. _She stared angrily as Heero actually smiled at the blue haired woman beside him, who responded in kind. She sighed, that woman just _had_ to go. 

"Hey Wufei," Minako said from Duo's arms as the black haired man enetered the room and sat down.   
Noin grinned, "You a father? I still can't belive it."   
Sally Po grinned, "I think he'll make a great father."   
"Of course he will," Rei said, "He is my brother after all."   
"And that say's anything," Usagi questioned.   
"Hey!" 

"Would you stop talking as if I'm not here," Wufel said crossly.   
"Woah," Duo commented, "What's got your boxers in a bunch?"   
"I'm worried about them okay," Wufei said, "Now that Ceriah's here, Krash'nak will try even harder to get them."   
"You're right," Ami said, "We need to do something."   
"Like what?"   
"Well...." 

~*~ 

Makoto's eyes snapped open as a wail was heard from the next room. She blinked and stood, pulling on her robe and walking into the room. She stopped next the the crib and picked up the black haired, green eyed baby within. She walked over to the rocking by the window and sat. She gazed down at Ceri lovingly and hummed softly as she rocked. The baby quieted at the sound of her mother's voice and closed her eyes, drifting back into slumber. 

Makoto smiled down at her daughter and stood. Moving quietly, still humming, over to the crib and placed Ceri inside it. The window shattered, spraying glass everywhere as Makoto leaned over the crib protectively. Three large, ugly, youma entered the room and Makoto's eyes widened. The began to advance and she moved into a defensive stance, seperating them from Ceri. 

As the first chareged foreward all she could do was pray - and yell for help. 

~*~ 

Wufei's eyes snapped open at the sound of shattering glass and his wife's yell for help. He charged into the nursery. He kicked the first youma away from Makoto and began to fight with the three youma's. Makoto stood and picked Ceri up, bolting from the room. 

As she ran, Makoto flipped lights on and she burst into Ami's room. Ami sat up, confused, but at the sight of Makoto, pissed off and bleeding, she quickly contacked the other senshi and took Ceri from her mother's arms. Makoto nodded her thanks and shouted her transformation phrase, becoming Sailor Jupiter. She threw another grateful look to Ami and ran from the room, down the hall, and back into the nursery. The green eyed senshi slammed into the closest Youma and threw a ball of lightning at another. 

Wufei threw the youma the he was fighting off of him and suddenly began to glow red. The symbol of Mars appeared on his forehead and he threw a ball of fire at the youma, incinerating it. He turned to the next as three other senshi entered the room, and it caught fire, screaming. Makoto incinerated the last youma and turned to Wufei, who's eyes promply rolled up in thier sockets and he passed out. 

~*~ 

"How is he," Rei asked as Makoto clased the door to her room quietly.   
"He's out cold," the green eyed woman replied, walking over and sitting down.   
"His powers reawakened," Minako said, astonished.   
The group sat in scilence once more as Ami stood and handed Ceri to Makoto. The blue haired woman streched and offered her opinion, "If his powers reawakened, the we can expect all of yours to do the same."   
Quatre stared at his new found sister and sighed, "Of all my thirty sisters, you had to be the one to say that."   
"It's the truth," Ami replied, "I can't lie about it."   
"We need to attack," Heero spoke suddenly, "If we keep waiting for Krash'nak's next move we'll never win. We have to do it soon. This idiocy has to end."   
Usagi stared at Heero for a moment and then spoke, "You're right."   
"I am?"   
"He is?"   
Usagi stared at the group," What?!"   
"Wow," Minako chimed, "YOu actually agreed with him."   
"What's that supposed to mean?"   
"Nothing," Duo said, clapping a hand over Minako's mouth and glaring at his girlfriend. Minako tried to say something through his hand and soon grew frustrated. --   
"OW! You bit me,." Duo cried, yanking his hand away.   
Minako smirked and said, "For as long as I can remember the two of you have never been able to agree on anything."   
This soon became an arguement. 

"No."   
All heads turned to stare at Trowa, who stood by the window looking at the sky.   
"We wait," he continued, "W can't just charge in there without a plan. Krash'nak destyroed our entire race excpet for Mako and I. We have to have a plan."   
Makoto nodded, "As much as I hate to agree, he's right." 


	12. Part 12

Alasia's Notes: Hey all ^_^ I know it's been a very long time, but Beth has finally gotten around to writing something! It's scripty, but good.

Beth here, I don't own SM or GW at all. I hope you like it sorry it took to long posting it up, but I have lot to do because I just started college. But I try to keep writing as much as I can get the part out faster.   


Someday Out of the Blue   
Part 12 

~*~ Flashback ~*~ 

Makoto sat on the balcony watching her older brother practice his   
powers against Wufei; Raye older brother. Raye did come up with him, but she   
was going to be up late for the party. So Makoto was reading on the balcony.   
After an hour, Makoto went to the kitchen to get a drink of water. When she   
got there; she was Wufei getting a glass of ice tea. She came in and got a   
glass of water. She stands next to him while glancing at him. He looked like   
he was deep in thought. He stood there with his eyes closed, leaning on   
against the corner. Makoto stand then watching him drinking than left to her   
room. Wufei looked at her as she left. 

Later that night, Makoto was sitting on her throne, watching for   
people dancing in front of her as she sitting. Trowa was dancing with a girl   
from her kingdom. Raye was dancing with Quatre, Heero dancing with Amy and   
Heero's sister, Serena was dancing with Darien. Mina was dancing with Duo.   
Wufei was standing against the wall watching Makoto, his sister, and his   
friends. He decides to go over to Makoto to ask her to dance. He got there   
and holds out his hand for her to take it and she took it. 

He swipes her off to the dance form. They dance for hours. Makoto   
was in her room getting ready for bed. When her brother come in to say   
goodnight; Makoto smile at him and went to bed. He left and went back to his   
room. The next day, Makoto was in the garden, reading in the summer day. She   
didn't see her brother come up to her and started to play his flute. Wufei   
watch the sibling sitting together relaxing and headed home. 

~*~ End Flashback/Present ~*~ 

Makoto sat on the bed with her daughter hoping for Wufei to wake up.   
He has been out for about an hour or so. Makoto heard a moan and looked back   
at Wufei to see that is up. Makoto ran a thumb on his check. 

Makoto: You okay, Wufei.   
Wufei: Yes, What was that, Mako-chan?   
Makoto: It was your powers come back to you again dear.   
Wufei: So that why the fire comes out in of my fingers. Is Seriah okay?   
Makoto: She fine, thanks to you.   
Wufei: How bad is her room?   
Makoto: The windows are gone and some of furniture is burned and some   
furniture is destroyed.   
  
Wufei sat up took his daughter from his wife hands and he sighs. He   
played with her. Makoto watch him play with their daughter. Trowa came in   
and sit with his sister. He hugs her and watches his brother-in-law playing   
with his nice. Makoto lean into her brother and giggle when Seriah when she   
grab Wufei hair and pulled. Wufei yelled at his daughter pulling. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Krash'nak sat on his throne watch the Jovan princess and her daughter and   
her husband. 

Krash'nak: Why is the kid still alive?   
Thalkarsh: Prince of Mars was awakened.   
Krash'nak: You fail me?   
Thalkarsh: Give me another chance. I know I can kill her and her child.   
Krash'nak: Fine, you have one more chance.   
Thalkarsh: I won't.   
  
Thalkarsh left and went to make his plan to attacked Jovan princess and her   
daughter. Than he had an idea to attack one by one and so he watches them   
closely. He noticed that the other princesses were falling in love and that   
the Jovan prince was there with his sister.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Mina was walking around the garden worrying about Makoto and Wufei. She   
didn't hear Duo coming up to her. Until she felt his arms come around her   
waist. Mina looked behind her and smile at him. Duo held her close to him. 

Mina: How is Wufei?   
Duo: He fine. He is up in bed playing with his daughter, while his wife   
watches him.   
Mina: That's good. How Makoto doing?   
Duo: Okay 

Mina turned around him and kisses him. He return to the kiss and pulled   
back. Mina smiles and continued their walk in the park in silence. Amy was   
in her room, trying to find out where to find the enemy. When Heero knocked   
on the door, Amy got up and walked over to the door. Amy smiled at Heero   
when she opens the door. 

Heero: Wufei up.   
Amy: That's good.   
Heero: So up your doing?   
Amy: Trying to find the people that are attacking us.   
Heero: Did you found anything?   
Amy: No, but mine still looking.   
Heero: How about I take a looked at what you got and help you.   
Amy: Okay   
  


Amy shows her resource to him. Makoto went to her brother room to talk to   
him about; how to get rid of the enemy for good for the future a peaceful   
future. When Makoto got there she knocked on his door. Trowa open the door   
and smile at his younger and move aside to let her into his room. Makoto sat   
on his bed and started to cry a little and Trowa hold her. After awhile   
Makoto clam down and smile at him. 

Trowa: It okay, I know you had a rough year. Just let it out. 

Makoto cry a little bit more. Trowa pick her up and brought her in her and   
Wufei room because she fell asleep in his arms. Trowa knocked the door with   
his foot because he could knock with his hand because he had his sister in   
his hand. Wufei opens the door with Seriah in his hand. When he saw Makoto   
asleep in her brother hands he opened the door more. 

Trowa goes in with Makoto in his arms. Wufei puts Seriah in the play pen and   
goes to the bed and pulled the blankets back in bed. Trowa puts Makoto in   
the bed and wave of goodnight to Wufei and kiss his nieces head goodnight.   
Than Trowa left the room and went back to his room. 

~*~*~ flashback~*~*~ 

Makoto was getting dress for the wedding dress with the help of her mother,   
his mother, and Raye. Makoto was very nervous it was her wedding day. Wufei   
was getting help from Quatre and Trowa. Wufei give Trowa a note and red rose   
to give to his sister. Trowa left to his sister room and give it to her.   
When he got there he saw how beautiful his sister was. 

Trowa: You looked beautiful, Mako.   
Makoto blushed, thanks.   
Trowa: Here this for you. 

Trowa hands her the note and the red rose. 


End file.
